Keraton ala Naruto
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Pernah ngebayangin gak? Klo Naruto dkk tinggal di Jawa pada jaman baheula?
1. Chapter 1

Keraton ala Naruto

Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku, untuk membuat fanfic semacam kamu. Entah kocak atau nggak, silahkan baca aja…..Dan jangan lupa tuk tahu, bahwa ini hanya fic. Tak peduli mau asal-asalan semuanya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi yang tenang, di daerah Konoha versi Jawa dahulu kala… Terbagi beberapa keraton yang bersahabat, ada juga yang bermusuhan, ada juga yang saingan…..

Di kerajaan Manispahit yang di pimpin oleh Raja Minato Namikaze, beserta Ratu Kushina. Mereka memiliki putra mahkota kusam kucel, yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto belajar berbagai macam hal dari kedua gurunya yaitu Kakashi, dan Iruka. Meskipun putra mahkota, tingkah lakunya ini sangat nakal. Berkali-kali di omeli guru Iruka.

Flashback

"Narutoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Guru Iruka.

"Iya, ada apa Raden?!!!"tanya Naruto kesal.

"Bapak bilang, INI BUKAN KERATON!!!!!!"omel Guru Iruka.

"Saudara Iruka, bukannya kita tinggal di keraton?"tanya Guru Kakashi.

"Terserah kamu mau ngomong apalah!!!! Saya lagi puyeng nih!!!!!!"omel Guru Iruka.

End of Flashback

"Halo, pak Kotetsu. Naruto ada di mana yah?"tanya Kiba.

"Ooh, Naruto lagi di hukum den Kiba. Dia ada di ruang algojo"

"Oh, Makasih ya pak"ujar Kiba sambil gendong Akamaru.

Karena baru kenal, Kiba keliling-keliling keraton buat cari Naruto. Kadang-kadang nyasar ampe ruang tahanan. Kadang nyasar ke dapur, dan lain-lain masalahnya...

"Kib, tolongin gw"panggil seseorang dari ruangan sebelah.

"Siapa ini?"tanya Kiba.

"Ya ini gw, lah!!!!!"omel Naruto.

"Kok lo bisa masuk sini?!!!!!"tanya Kiba.

"Yah, lu tahu 'kan. Gara-gara si guru tukang marah itu. Kalau gue gak mau dengerin pelajarannya lagi, gw bakal di penggal"jelas Naruto.

"Kejam amat sih, gw juga sering di gituin ama tuh guru"ujar Kiba sambil melepaskan tali yang mengikat Naruto.

"Eh, Konohamaru mana?"tanya Naruto.

"Konohamaru? Siapa tuh?"tanya Kiba.

"Cucunya Mpu Sandaime begoo!!!!!!!"omel Naruto.

"Tau, deh. Paling udah pulang lagi, pas gw dateng gak ada sih"ujar Kiba.

Ada sekeluarga yang memasuki keraton, yang satu bapak-bapak. Membawa 2 orang putrinya...

"Siapa tuh?"tanya Kiba.

"Tau, deh. Temen bapak gw kali"jawab Naruto. Tapi begitu mereka melirik putri mereka yang berambut biru...

"Gila, cantik bangett"puji Kiba.

"Baru kali ini gw liat anak cewek secantik ini"batin Naruto.

Gadis tersebut menatap mereka, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berdua, wajahnya memerah ampe merah banget.

"Hei, Naruto!!! Kiba!!!! Ngapain kalian diem aja di sini?!!! Ayo!!!! Berikan sambutan buat Raja Hiashi dari Kerajaan Tunanetra yang super besar itu!!!!"ujar Guru Kakashi.

"Ah, i..iya"balas Naruto.

Saat sedang jalan-jalan bersama dengan gadis tersebut...

"Hai, boleh kenalan gak?"tanya Kiba dengan PD nya.

"Heh, Kiba!!! Gak sopan!!!"komen Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal ya. Nama kalian siapa?"tanya Hinata.

"Aku Kiba dari keraton AshuGokil(Anjing Gila). Ini Naruto, yang tinggal di sini"jelasnya.

"Hai, sa...salam kenal y..a"ujar Naruto ragu-ragu.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum.

Lalu mereka bercerita macam-macam, mulai dari keraton, kesukaan, sampai keluarga masing-masing...

"Kamu punya kakak laki-laki?!!! Hebat donk!!!"ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Ehehe...sebetulnya dia itu kakak sepupu, sih. Sekarang ia sedang di latih buat menjadi panglima perang"ujar Hinata.

"Keren banget!!! Namanya siapa?"tanya Kiba.

"Namanya Neji Hyuuga"jelas Hinata.

Karena keasyikan ngobrol, pada gak sadar kalau udah sore...

"Kak Hinata, ayo pulang"panggil Hanabi.

"Ya, aku pulang dulu ya"Hinata pamit.

"Nar, cewek yang tadi cantik gak?"gumam Kiba.

"Banget"balas Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya, chap 1 selesai... silahkan komen, bagus apa gak. Makasih...

Satu lagi, kenapa bukan Hyuuga tapi tunanetra, itu karena Byakugan di Indosiar disebut mata putih. Mata putih bisa di sangka gak punya mata, gak punya mata sama dengan buta, dan buta memiliki bahasa yang sopan yaitu tunanetra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaputer-puter 2

Arigatou buat yang review! Saya akan membalas review di akhir cerita. Baca aja dulu ya!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, kamu mau kemana?"tanya Minato.

"Aku mau ke rumahnya Sasuke, papa"jawab Naruto.

"Ati-ati ya! Jangan pulang tengah malem kayak biasanya! Nanti di culik setan lo!"

"Iih, papa! Naru 'kan jadi atut"bales Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang kerajaan...

PLEK

"Aih, apaan ini? Kayaknya Naru nginjek tai ayam deh"Naruto ngambek.

"Eh, Naruto! Ayo masuk, Sasuke udah nungguin dari tadi"ujar Shisui.

"Makasih kak Shisui. Kak, saya boleh cuci kaki gak?"tanya Naruto.

"Boleh, tuh di sebelah sana ya"ujar Shisui sambil nunjuk ke tempat cuci kaki di tengah ribuan kandang ayam.

Setelah cuci kaki...

"Cuci kaki aja lama amat sih"komen Sasuke.

"Iih, abis jalan ke sananya susah banget. Ribuan ayam menghalangi, emangnya lepas ya?"tanya Naruto.

"Nggak, kakak gw lagi sarap. Jam 12 wajib ngelepasin semua ayam buat di kasih makan"komen Sasuke.

CROOOT

"KAKAK! TAI AYAMNYA NEMPEL DI MUKAKU!"omel Sasuke.

"Maaf...maaf...kamu cuci aja sendiri, kakak lagi ngasih makan ayam"ujar Itachi sambil nyebarin beras.

"Uuugggghhhhh! Naruto, ikut aku cuci muka yuk!"geram Sasuke.

"I..iya..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Tolongin kakak donk! Ayam-ayam di luar kendali, ampe ada yang bertelor di kepalaku! Bantuin aku lepasin dong!"ujar Itachi panik.

"Bodo amat! Salah kakak sendiri!"Sasuke ngambek.

"Eit, Sasuke! Bapak tidak suka!"ujar Fugaku.

"Iiih, papa! Sasuke suka!"komen Sasuke.

"Bantuin kakakmu tuh, nanti mukanya bintik-bintik kayak syaiton nirojim"komen Fugaku.

"Papa! Bukannya doain wajah anaknya tetep ganteng, malah bilang mirip syaiton nirojim!"komen Itachi panik.

"Hus! Hus! Pergi kamu ayam! Kasian kak Itachi!"ujar Naruto sambil ngusir ayam-ayam.

"Makasih Naruto udah bantuin, tapi ayamnya gak mau pergi-pergi!"ujar Itachi.

"Aduh, mendingan kita telpon kelompok 'Merah Meriah' aja!"ujar Mikoto panik.(Udah ada telepon? Bukankah Thomas A. Edison belum pariwisata ke Indonesia?)

"Iya ya!"ujar Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Mana ayam gilanya!"tanya Pein.

"Nih! Gak mau lepas!"ujar Itachi.

"Aduh, nempel di kepala kamu lagi. Emangnya kamu banyak kutunya ya?"tanya Kisame.

"Gak tau ah! Cepetan tenangin ayamnya!"ujar Itachi.

"Deidara, cepetan keluarin suntikannya!"perintah Konan.

"I...iya!"Deidara buru-buru ngeluarin suntikan super gede dari tasnya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Makasih, udah bius ayamnya. Haduuuuh, saya udah capek di hajar ayam"ujar Itachi yang abis sampoan karena kepalanya banyak 'itu' tuh. Yang putih-putih.

"Ya udah, mana bayarannya?"tanya Kakuzu.

"Maksud anda?"tanya Sasuke.

"Bayaran! Kami 'kan udah bantu kalian!"Kakuzu heboh sendiri.

Karena Sasuke tak mau membayar, Kakuzu naik darah. Hampir terjadi keributan, sampai...

"Nih, maaf ya segini doang. Naru hanya di kasih segini ama babeh, soalnya kalo abis Naru gak bisa naek delman keliling kota"ujar Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa, yang penting duit"ujar Kakuzu yang langsung nempelin di jidatnya pake selotip.

"Ya sudah, kami pamit dulu"ujar Sasori.

"Ya, daahh"balas Sasuke.

"Naruto, bapak suka yang tadi"ujar Fugaku bangga.

"Tapi, Naru gak suka om"ujar Naruto sedih.

"Kenapa?"tanya Fugaku.

"Duit jajan Naru, jadi abis"ujar Naruto.

"Ckckck...jangan nangis, nih ambil aja duitku"ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan duit dari kantongnya.

"Makasih Sasuke, aku pamit dulu ya. Mau pulang sambil naik delman"ujar Naruto.

"Aku ikut!"ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga!"ujar Itachi.

"Tunggu!"ujar Shisui.

"Kenapa?"tanya Fugaku.

"Aku juga ikut!"ujar Shisui.

"Kamu 'kan masih ada tugas, yaitu bersihin kandang ayam!"ujar Fugaku.

"Udah kalee!"ujar Shisui sambil berlari mengikuti Sasuke dan yang laennya.

"Jangan lama-lama ya!"ujar Mikoto.

"Siip!"ujar Itachi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa Mama, Naru pulang"ujar Naruto agak lemes.

"Naru! Kamu kenapa! Bisa bonyok gitu? Kamu diapain ama anak kerajaan Pantat Ayam itu?"tanya Minato panik.

"Gini, tadi Naru ama Sasuke ama saudara-saudaranya jalan-jalan naik delman. Eh, pas lagi di aula ada lobang. Trus, Naru nyungsep"ujar Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Lobangnya dalem gak? Kamu ampe biru semua tuh"tanya Kushina cemas.

"Gak kok, dangkal malah. Buktinya, tadi Naru tinggal manjat ke atas sambil nginjekin Sasuke dan Saudara-saudaranya"ujar Naruto.

"Itu mah dalem banget namanya. Sekarang mereka masih di situ?"tanya Minato.

"Iya!"ujar Naruto senang.

Di kerajaan Pantat Ayam...

"Sasuke! Itachi! Shisui!"teriak Fugaku yang lagi kebingungan.

"Di mana kalian?"Mikoto juga ikutan teriak.

"Di sini pa!"teriak Itachi.

"Kok kamu bisa di situ?"tanya Fugaku bingung.

"Gak usah tanya, cepet ambil tali. Aku pegel nih"ujar Shisui.

"Iya! Aku juga capek nih"ujar Sasuke.

"Kok kalian bisa di situ sih?"tanya Fugaku.

"Tahu tuh, dasar kusir gila!"Itachi ngomel-ngomel.

"Kenapa?"tanya Mikoto.

"Pas keretanya mau jatoh ke lobang, si kusir malah ngebalik kereta. Dia ama kudanya udah kabur duluan!"jawab Shisui.

"Tau tuh! Dasar kusir gak becus! Balikin duit gw!"tambah Sasuke.

"Iya tuh! Balikin duit kita! Kerajaan Pantat Ayam rugi besar nih"ujar Itachi dan Shisui secara bersamaan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya, chap 2 selesai. Seperti yang saya janjikan di atas, saya akan membalas review yang masuk...

hoshi.na-chan: Tenang aja, Gaara dkk akan tampil. Tapi bukan sekarang.

Raitei85: Iya tuh, "Mata putih" emang sasaran empuk buat di ejek.

Miyavi.rai: Suka Miyavi ya? Aku juga. Tapi, aku gak bermaksud apa-apa kok pake nyebut Naruto putra mahkota kusam kucel. Semua kena julukan itu kok.

Apple ocha: Makasih reviewnya ya!

Sora-chan 1412: Jatoh dari kursi? Aduuh, ngeri saya ketika membayangkannya. Pasti sakit. Ide ini saya dapatkan ketika nulis "Ajang Gulat Konoha" yang pas Iruka ngomong "Ini bukan keraton!" langsung terbayang oleh saya.

Retis Community: Yoi lah, gw emang agak gila. Coba kalo lo ketemu ama temen gw anak 7H, gw ketularan gilanya.

Cantik-chan: Terima kasih udah mereview. Untuk jawaban pertanyaan, silahakan baca balasan saya kepada Sora no Aoi.

Pink-violin: Tenang-tenang, SasuSaku coming up.

Konoha High School Musical: Makasih dah review.

Zimshuver4ever: Kerajaannya Naruto emang Majapahit kok. Saya juga menulis fanfic yang jauh lebih sadis yaitu "The Corpse Bride". :P


End file.
